A Different Time
by btamamura
Summary: After Genevieve unearths a time capsule, Madeline finds herself in the time of the Musketeers.
1. Prologue: The Time Capsule

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Madeline or Albert the Fifth Musketeer, they belong to their respected creators._

**Notes: **_**This idea was brought about when a dear friend of mine, **__Ryuujin no Miko__**, suggested I write a crossover for these two series after seeing an entry I had left on livejournal in regards to the importance of these series in my childhood. Then, I'd commented on their similarities and how I wouldn't be surprised if they were related, which led to this fic being born after encouragement. **_

_**Gertrude is an actual character, she's the mouse that tested the model of Albert's flying machine in the episode **__Her Majesty's Gorilla__**.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this crossover of mine!**_

**Prologue: The Time Capsule**

_In an old house in Paris that was covered with vines  
>Lived twelve little girls in two straight lines<br>The smallest one was Madeline..._

It was a beautiful day in the city of Paris. The girls, their teacher and their dog had just returned home from their morning walk, it was time for lunch.

But, Genevieve had other ideas. Recently, she had developed a digging habit, and it seemed nothing was going to stop her. The canine ran out to the backyard, just by a large tree that one girl in particular loved to climb. She sniffed around and found the right spot to dig.

The girls and Miss Clavel were inside, breaking their afternoon bread following grace, _we love our bread, we love our butter, but most of all, we love each other_. Miss Clavel noticed the absence of someone. "Girls, where is Genevieve? Her dish is full, ready for her to eat her dinner."

"I'll go and get her, Miss Clavel," Madeline volunteered. She wiped her hands with a napkin and excused herself from the table, before hurrying out to the backyard.

Genevieve knew she would get into trouble for digging again, she'd already been told off the last five times. But, she wasn't about to stop. She knew she had to find something...but what? She felt something hard against her paw, just as she heard Madeline call out to her.

"Genevieve! There you are! You're digging again?"

Genevieve nodded and continued to scrape away the dirt. She'd finally found what she was trying to seek. She barked and nosed at the spot she'd finished digging.

"Genevieve, you know Miss Clavel will be very upset with you...what's wrong?" The petite redhead noticed the canine was nosing at the ground. "Did you find something?" She knelt beside the brown dog and helped shift the rest of the dirt away. "Oh la la!"

"Where are Madeline and Genevieve? They're taking a long time to come back," Chloe noted.

"You're right, ma petite. I shall go and see what is going on." Excusing herself, Miss Clavel left the table and hurried out of the dining room. She kept her brisk pace as she went out to the backyard. She frowned. "Genevieve! You've been digging again! Naughty dog!"

"But, Miss Clavel, Genevieve found something!" Madeline exclaimed. She tried to lift it out of the ground, but it was too heavy. "I can't get it out."

"Oh my, let's see what it is before you keep trying." She stepped over and knelt beside the smallest of the girls she took care of. "It appears harmless." She reached into the hole and lifted out the item. "Though, it is rather heavy. Now, come along, you two, it is time to eat."

Madeline and Genevieve followed Miss Clavel back inside the old house.

After lunch, everyone was gathered around Genevieve's discovery. "What could it be?" Danielle whispered as Miss Clavel tried to open it.

"I believe it may be a time capsule," Miss Clavel responded. She managed to open it, though it took a bit of struggle on her part.

"Miss Clavel, what is a time capsule?" Yvette queried.

"Time capsules are something that someone would put memories of theirs into, and bury it, for future generations to find, like this one." She pulled out a piece of paper, the text wrtten upon it appeared to be from a distant time in history. "Let me see... _To the one who has found this, my time capsule, I do hope I am able to teach you of my time. My name is Albert de Parmagnan, and I made this in 1626. I have included one of my inventions, if you should find it in one piece, I do hope it works. If you'd like to, please compare it to something of your time. Many thanks, from Albert de Parmagnan, a Musketeer of His Majesty Louis XIII_."

"Oh la la!" eleven of the girls exclaimed at the same time in awe.

Madeline appeared thoughtful. "Miss Clavel, may I please see the invention Monsieur de Parmagnan had left?"

"Oui." Miss Clavel found a small device and handed it to the little girl. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just feel there's something very familiar about the one who'd left it." Madeline observed the device carefully. "This is well made."

Miss Clavel nodded. "Much of what we have today was not around back in those times."

As Madeline continued to observe the device, she accidentally pressed a button. She vanished.

"Madeline!" the other girls cried out.

Miss Clavel turned the letter over. "_This machine is to test the theory of travel through time_? Oh no, Madeline!"


	2. Chapter 01: Same City, Different Time

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Madeline or Albert the Fifth Musketeer, they belong to their respected creators._

**Chapter One: Same City, Different Time**

"Mademoiselle? Are you alright?"

The girl opened her eyes slowly and found herself looking at a young man with long, curly, blond hair. Her eyes widened and she sat up quickly. "Wh-where am I? Who are you?"

"Please, do calm yourself, Mademoiselle. You're in Paris."

"Paris? Paris, France?"

He nodded.

"But...it looks so different..."

_Different...then that must mean..._ "Excuse me, Mademoiselle?"

"Oui?"

"May I please know when you're from?"

"When I'm from?"

"Oui, I believe I may know what happened..."

"Um...I'm from 1939...why do you ask?"

"It worked...!"

"Worked...?" It hit her. "Excuse me, but are you Monsieur de Parmagnan?"

He nodded. "I am Albert de Parmagnan of the King's Musketeers. May I please ask who you are?"

She nodded. "My name is Madeline. It's nice to meet you."

"You as well, Madeline. How did you get my invention to work?"

"I'm not sure. I was looking at it, and I must've accidentally hit a switch..." She appeared worried. "This is not good, Miss Clavel and the girls must be really worried."

"I apologise for you getting caught in this. We can try to find a way for you to return to your time safely. In the meantime, if you would not mind, we can provide accomodation for you here, in order to keep you safe. It is my fault this happened, after all."

"It is alright." She smiled brightly. "This is a new adventure for me!"

"Still, we need to make certain you return to your friends safe and sound. So, how did you find my time travel device?"

"In a time capsule, it was in our backyard."

"Time capsule? Come to think of it, I have been planning to lay one for future generations to find."

"That's what Miss Clavel told us it was."

"Madeline, you said you found it in your backyard?"

"Well, Genevieve found it. She's our dog. Recently, she has been doing much digging, much to Miss Clavel's annoyance, and today, she found your time capsule."

"What else did you find in there?"

"There was a letter, saying it was laid in 1626."

"Ah, so I make it next year."

"But, I never found out what else was put in there..."

"Hmm, surely I would've put something in there to warn about the time travel device I invented...as well as how to work it so if it is put to use, at least there would be a way to make it back home again."

"Monsieur, did you test this?"

"I have only been planning it at this point of time."

"Planning?"

He nodded. "But, this is a good thing. While I work on building it, we can also work out how to return you to your time."

"Is it alright if I stay with you while you work on it?"

"But of course! You'll need to know everything you can about it after all!"

"Merci, Monsieur."

"Albert is fine, Madeline. Now, how to inform my comrades of your company?"


	3. Chapter 02: More Meetings

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Madeline or Albert the Fifth Musketeer, they belong to their respected creators._

**Notes: **_**Even though **__The Three Musketeers__** has been mentioned in the series as a fictional novel, for the sake of this story, I am having them as historical figures, not fictional characters.**_

**Chapter Two: More Meetings**

It didn't take long for everyone to learn of Madeline's presence. Captain de Treville entered the workshop, intent on learning if Albert had invented another device that would help best the Cardinal's Guards in battle, surprised to see the little girl there. "Albert, is there something you have yet to tell me?"

Albert blushed lightly. "Oh no, Sir, please do not draw that conclusion!" He gestured to the girl. "This is Madeline, she is from the future."

"The future? That's impossible!"

Madeline curtseyed politely. "It's nice to meet you, Monsieur."

Monsieur de Treville looked to his best Musketeer. "Are you quite serious?"

Albert nodded. "It seems she found my time capsule."

"You've laid one down?"

"I will next year. Madeline also found the time travel device I've got planned, and accidentally activated it, bringing her here."

"If you're really being serious about this...then this is an amazing discovery. You've already proven that man can fly with that machine of yours."

"We have my ancestor to thank for the original design, of course."

Madeline looked to the man no taller than her. "Ancestor?"

"Yes, Leonardo da Vinci."

Madeline's eyes widened. She knew of da Vinci as a famous artist, the one responsible for painting the infamous Mona Lisa, one of the most prized and renowned paintings in the entire world. "I did not know he was also an inventor."

"Not many people did realise it, or if they did, they considered him to be a crackpot. But, I've proven them wrong by using his own flying machine...certainly I made a couple of improvements, but I've still proven my ancestor knew what he was doing."

"That's very impressive!"

Monsieur de Treville cleared his throat. "Anyway, what are we going to do about Mademoiselle Madeline?"

"I have been meaning to ask you, would it be alright if she stayed in a room here? I'll need her with me while I make the time travel device so we can work out how to get her back home again."

Monsier de Treville nodded. "Very well, if it's a necessity. I'll find a room that she can stay in where she's assured to be safe. It would not do for her to go home after having faced any form of harm."

"Merci beaucoup, Monsieur!" Madeline thanked.

"We'll have to keep this under our hats, only our squad should know. If word spread to the Cardinal, he's sure to try to capture her."

"No troubles, Sir. I will protect this young lady with my life," Albert responded.

"See that you do. Now then, the Musketeers should be returning soon, we should let them meet Madeline to avoid surprising them later on."

It wasn't long after the discussion that the Three Musketeers (plus one) entered the workshop, and found themselves looking at a girl no taller than Albert. "Albert, who is this? Is this your daughter?" D'Artagnan queried.

Albert shook his head. "No, my friend, you know I do not have anyone as my wife, nor a child. This is Madeline, a young child who's from the future. She used my time travel device to come here."

"Well now, how do you do? It truly is a pleasure to meet you," Aramis rhymed. "My name is Aramis, and these are my brothers-in-arms; D'Artagnan, Porthos and Athos, rest assured neither of us mean any harm."

Madeline smiled and curtseyed. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Monsieurs."

"So, Albert, about the time travel device?" D'Artagnan asked.

"Yes, you see, in this timeline, I'm planning on making it, and laying it in my time capsule next year for future generations to find. Madeline is from that future generation that chanced upon my time capsule," Albert explained. "While I construct it here, we're going to try to find a way for Madeline to return to her time, before her friends and family stress over her disappearance."

"I'm certain Miss Clavel is already in quite the tizzy," Madeline commented. "Ah, but it was not me who found it. It was Genevieve, our dog. She dug it up."

"What were you doing holding the time travel device? Wouldn't this Miss Clavel have kept you from handling it?" Athos questioned.

"If she knew what it was, then yes. But, I felt there was something familiar about Albert."

"Familiar?" six males echoed.

"Oui. I felt like I had heard the name somewhere before, but I am not quite sure where..." Her eyes caught sight of a small mouse poking its head out of a hole in the wall. "Excuse me." She stepped over to the wall, knelt down and held out her hand. "Hello, little mouse. It is alright, come on out. I would like to meet you."

The men watched as the mouse came out of its house and climbed into Madeline's hand. "Has Gertrude ever been so friendly to anybody else?" D'Artagnan enquired.

"No, only because nobody wants to be as friendly to her." Albert approached Madeline and his mouse companion. "Madeline, you seem quite comfortable with mice."

She nodded. "There are two that live in the walls of the old house, I'm good friends with them. We play a lot, though the other girls do not like them very much."

Albert smiled and reached down to lightly pat the mouse. "Then, Madeline, please allow me to introduce to you Gertrude. Gertrude, this is Madeline."

Gertrude let out a couple of squeaks and bowed with a smile. Madeline carefully gave the mouse a tender pat along her back. "It's nice to meet you too, Gertrude." She looked to Albert. "Does Gertrude like to dance?"

"I have never seen her dance before..."

"Hmm..." Madeline started to sing a little song, consisting of _la_s. As she picked up the tempo, Gertrude suddenly started to dance in her hands.

Albert chuckled. "I have never seen her so lively!"

"Try singing to her, she'll dance and have fun."

"Well, I am not sure..." Albert cleared his throat, and tried to sing the same tune Madeline did. His pitch was a little lower, but he still sounded fine. He started chuckling as he saw Gertrude dancing to his song too.

"See?" Madeline giggled, the mouse was tickling her hands.

"Are you fond of most animals?" Albert asked as he stopped his song.

"Oui."

D'Artagnan turned to his companions. "Has anyone else noticed there are already similarities between them?"

Porthos nodded. "Small, they like mice..."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was brave and smart too," Athos commented.

That night, Albert was starting to work on the time travel device plans. Madeline sat nearby, watching him work. She tried to stay focused, but there was still something troubling her. _Where have I heard his name before? I have read about the Three Musketeers, but never was he mentioned..._

Albert noticed Madeline appeared distracted. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry. I'm just thinking."

"What are you thinking about, if I may ask?"

"You may. I'm still trying to think of where I had seen your name before."

"My name?"

"Yes. I'm certain I've seen it somewhere before...not in our history books, as you never appeared in any text about the Three Musketeers..."

"I am not surprised, I'd rather keep my focus on duty, not honours and medals."

"That does make sense..."

"Where do you think you could've seen my name then?"

"To be quite honest, I am not sure. I'm trying to recall, but nothing's coming to me..." She let out a yawn.

"Is it really getting that late?"

"It's ten of the clock! Sleep, good people!" a time cryer could be heard shouting. A sound quite similar to a splash followed his call.

"It is rather late. Maybe you should consider retiring for the night, Madeline."

She nodded and let out another yawn. "Alright..."

"Come on, I'll take you to your room, you never know who could enter the courtyard, even if the guards are active..." He hopped off his stool and grabbed his blunderbuss. "If anybody tries anything, I'll give them some spaghetti to cool things down...or rather heat things up," he chuckled.

Madeline let out another yawn. "What do you mean?"

"This is loaded with spaghetti bolognese, charged with extra chilli peppers. Anybody who tastes this is sure to desire to drink a gallon of water to cool down again."

"Oh la la, I'd never heard of food being used like that! If I'd done something like that, I'm certain I would've been scolded."

Albert nodded. "Come along, Madeline, let's get you to bed."

They made it to the other side of the courtyard with no problems, thankfully the Cardinal and Milady weren't scheming against the Musketeers that night. "Your room is through this door, we've had it prepared for you this afternoon."

"Merci beaucoup." One more yawn as she opened the door. "Good night, Albert."

"Good night, Madeline, rest well." He watched her enter the room and waited for a minute before turning back around and returning to his workshop.


	4. Chapter 03: A Plot and a Plan

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Madeline or Albert the Fifth Musketeer, they belong to their respected creators._

**Chapter Three: Richelieu's Plot and Milady's Plan**

"Now then, de Treville, do tell, what new inventions are being made as we speak?" Louis XIII, monarch of France, queried. Even though he had no clue who the infamous Fifth Musketeer was, he was still fascinated by each invention said man came up with. A lot of the time, they were as perfect as could be for making the Cardinal's face as red as his robes.

"Of course, Your Majesty. It would seem that he has decided to investigate the idea of time travel," Monsieur de Treville responded.

"Time travel? That is quite an absurd notion, clearly the Musketeers are losing their minds," Cardinal Richelieu commented with a sneer. _Although, if it does work, then maybe I could use it to my advantage..._

"Yes, it does sound completely absurd," Louis XIII agreed. "Captain, why is it that your man has decided to explore such a notion?"

"With all due respect, Sire, this is the same man who proved that man is capable of flight, so I've got much faith in him to find the secret to it," the captain responded.

"Yes, that is true. Well then, once he has achieved it, I want you to inform me right away."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

_If he does succeed, then this would be the perfect opportunity to rule France, I would just have to travel to the year before Louis XIII's monarchy and take over rule then! I should get Milady to find that Fifth Musketeer and get him to work on the time travel for me!_

"Now then, let's see what I will do to create the time travel device..." Albert commented, just as Madeline entered the workshop. "Ah, good morning, Madeline."

"Good morning, Albert."

"I thought you would be up soon, so I took the liberty of making breakfast for you." He uncovered the tray sitting on the table. "I hope you don't mind it..."

"Not at all, this looks delicious. Thank you very much." Madeline sat down, and looked upon two pieces of toasted bread, a plate of butter, a jar of jam and a cup of milk sitting before her. She clapsed her hands and closed her eyes. "We love our bread, we love our butter. But, most of all, we love each other," she stated before picking up a slice of toast and spreading some butter and jam onto it.

"That's a rather nice way of saying grace, is that how you and your friends do it?"

Madeline swallowed before answering. "Yes, we say that at every meal before we break our bread."

"Is the food to your liking?"

"Yes, it's perfect. Thank you so much for preparing it."

"It's quite alright." He continued writing his plans for making the time travel device.

"Milady! Are you there?" Richelieu called as he stormed into Milady's chambers.

"I'm here, Your Eminence," Milady responded as she popped out from behind a large pot plant. It may have been her chambers, but it didn't feel right if she just appeared normally.

"I want you to go to Monsier de Treville's mansion and find out what the Fifth Musketeer is up to, he seems to be working on time travel."

"Time travel? But, that's completely absurd!"

"But, if it does work, I can go back in time to before the King's reign and take the throne before him."

"That is a brilliant plan, Your Eminence."

"Well then, get moving!"

Milady nodded, pushed aside the pot plant and revealed there was a trap door behind it. She jumped into the hole and away she went.

Milady didn't need to follow de Treville after long enough, she'd eventually learned the way back to the mansion on her own thanks to the other times she'd been ordered to go against the Fifth Musketeer because the Cardinal said so. "Hehehe, soon everything will work out splendidly for His Eminence, and not even the Musketeers will be able to stop him!" she cackled under her breath as she hurried towards the mansion. "Now, I just need to spy on the Musketeer and see what he's up to...then, when his back is turned, I'll steal his time travel device and bring it back to the Cardinal."

"Have you found your answer yet, Madeline?"

"No. I thought maybe I'd find out in my dreams, surely it would strike there, but nothing happened."

"I'm sure you'll find the answer soon enough."

She handed the time travel device to him. "Will looking at this help you with what you need to know?"

"I certainly hope so. If I was able to build that one without seeing another, then I should manage. But, in this case, we're also trying to find a way to reverse your time travel to get you back home."

Unknown to the two miniature people, Milady was peeking through the window. _Hold on a minute, who is that little girl? Why is she working with the Fifth Musketeer?_

"Now, I'll try to work out how I'd built this one, so we can send you home again, your friends must be worried."

_So, that girl has proven time travel is possible! Hmm, this is giving me an idea. I'd better get back to His Eminence!_ She snuck away, a plan hatching in her mind.

Richelieu jumped out of his seat as Milady tapped underneath it. "Come in, Milady." He watched as the chair was tipped over so the woman could climb out of the trap door. "Tell me, what did you discover?"

"It would appear the Fifth Musketeer really has pulled off time travel. I saw a girl in his workshop, and they were talking about getting her back to her time."

"So, he really did it...now then, I can tell you have an idea forming."

"I think we could maybe use that girl to our advantage. The last thing the Fifth Musketeer wants is for her to fall into harm, as it was his device that brought her here. What if we kidnapped her, and used her as a hostage, demanding the time travel device in exchange for her?"

"An excellent idea, Milady, but I doubt that Musketeer will allow her out of his sights."

"He's sure to leave her be at some point in time, I'll bide my time and snatch her as soon as he's gone. I'll be sure to leave a note with our demands."

"Brilliant, Milady. I'm leaving this to you. Do NOT fail me again!"

"I shall make you impressed, Your Eminence." Milady jumped out the window, hoping to land on her horse. Oh well, she crashed through the carriage roof, that's something. "Coachman, take me to de Treville's mansion!"

"Hyaa! Get going!" the coachman called as he snapped the reigns of the horses and got them to move quickly.

Both Madeline and Albert appeared to be in deep thought; Albert about how to find the way to reverse the time travel so Madeline could go home, and Madeline in regards to where in the world she had seen Albert's name before.

"Madeline, I think something may be wrong..."

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid I can't quite understand this device, even though I'm meant to be building it. I think because it aged with time, some of the controls may be rusted in place."

"That's not very good..."

"No, it's not, and I am uncertain if I have anything that would help those controls work again. I am sorry, Madeline, I'm afraid your return may take longer than planned."

"It cannot be helped. I will wait." Madeline looked over to the mouse hole and saw Gertrude pop her head out. "Is it alright if I play with Gertrude?"

"By all means, she's happy she has another friend."

Madeline slid off the stool and stepped over to the mouse hole. "Hello, Gertrude!"

Albert watched for a few seconds before continuing his work. _It's best that Madeline keeps her mind occupied so she does not have to worry much about her return home._

That night, Albert escorted Madeline to her room again, unaware of the plot about to unfold. He stood outside her room for a minute longer than the night before, and then returned to his workshop.

Milady popped her head out of a barrel, and waited until Albert had entered the workshop and closed the door. It would do no good if he were to catch her in the act. She clambered out of the barrel and quietly entered the room.

Madeline turned around after hearing the sudden entrance. "Who is there?"

Milady grinned wickedly, baring her teeth as she reached out and grabbed the girl. "You're coming with me! You'll make a fine hostage!"

"Hostage?" Madeline inhaled deeply, hoping to call out for help loud enough, but Milady tied a gag around her mouth. "Mmmmm!" _Help me!_

"It will do no good to scream, little girl." Milady was tying a rope around her ankles and wrists as she spoke. "Nobody will be able to hear you. Do not worry, you'll be unharmed, we just want something from the Fifth Musketeer and then you'll be free again." She scooped up the child and carefully made her way out of the room.

_Something from Albert? What does she mean?_ She tried to struggle against the binds as Milady brought a note out and attached it to the door.


	5. Chapter 04: Where's Madeline?

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Madeline or Albert the Fifth Musketeer, they belong to their respected creators._

**Note: **_**One line in this chapter may seem like Albert is cursing, but he had said it in an episode, **__The King's Jester__**.**_

**Chapter Four: Where's Madeline?**

The next morning, the Musketeers and Captain de Treville were returning from their night watch duties, all feeling eager to climb into bed and catch up on the sleep they missed in the night hours. It was D'Artagnan who'd found the note attached to the door. "What's this?" He had a close look. "Sir! Madeline's been kidnapped!"

Porthos, Athos, Aramis and the captain were all brought to immediate attention after hearing that. "What do you mean kidnapped?" Monsieur de Treville asked.

"As I said, she's been taken away. Look!" He removed the note from the door and showed it to the captain.

Monsieur de Treville's features darkened. "Quick, let's alert Albert."

Albert had woken up from a brief nap and was setting about making breakfast for himself and Madeline, though he paused in his actions when he saw his captain and his comrades enter the workshop, all with solemn expressions marking their faces. "Sir? Gentlemen, what is wrong?"

"It's Madeline," de Treville responded as he handed the letter to Albert.

"What?" He accepted the note. "_To the Fifth Musketeer, I have taken the girl as a hostage. If you want her to be returned safely, bring your time travel device to the crossroads, and we shall make the exchange there. If you fail to do so, I cannot guarantee her safety. Signed Milady de Winter, at the service of His Eminence, Cardinal Richelieu._ Damn the Cardinal!" He sat at the table, rested his head against it and banged his fists twice. "How dare they kidnap Madeline? And all for the device that doesn't even work!" His head lifted, his eyes with a familiar twinkle in them.

"You've got a plan?" Athos queried.

"I do. I know exactly how to get Madeline back safely and make certain it is not Richelieu who wins." He picked up the device that had brought Madeline to his time. "I'd better hurry though, who knows what could happen when Richelieu gets impatient?"

Gertrude hurried out of her little home and scurried onto the table. She let out a sound of urgent squeaks.

"Of course." He allowed the mouse to scurry up his arm. "Let's hurry, Gertrude!" Certain he had everything he needed, including his rodent friend's back-up, he hurried to the back window, jumping onto the chest by it. He whistled before jumping out of it.

"Good luck, Albert!" de Treville called, knowing the Musketeer was riding off on his mule, ready to rescue Madeline from Milady's evil clutches.

Madeline's gag had been removed. "You will not get away with this, Milady de Winter!"

Milady looked to the girl. "How did you know who I am? I don't believe I introduced myself last night."

"No, you didn't. I'd read about you and Cardinal Richelieu plotting against King Louis XIII, in hopes of ruling France."

"Well, I'm delighted you know about me."

"Though, there is something up."

"What is that?"

"You look completely different from the history books. I guess they were being nice."

"Nice?"

"Yes, they said you were a beautiful woman, but in reality, I can't say I see that."

Milady growled. "Insolent child! Be quiet, or I shall have to put the gag on you again!"

"Nothing will stop me from voicing my thoughts, I am not afraid of any of your threats. You said so yourself that you would not harm me because you want something in exchange."

"You certainly are noisy, I should've had you put to sleep when I grabbed you."

"Pooh-pooh!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I am not afraid of you!"


	6. Chapter 05: Family? Really?

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Madeline or Albert the Fifth Musketeer, they belong to their respected creators._

**Chapter Five: Family? Really?**

Albert had arrived at the crossroads, and he saw Milady and Madeline. It seemed that Milady was getting more and more upset the more Madeline spoke. "Madeline! Are you alright?"

Madeline turned to him. "Albert! Yes, I'm alright! I've just been showing Milady de Winter that she is nothing to be afraid of!"

Albert couldn't help but chuckle. He'd never known someone else to talk smart to Milady and come out of it unscathed. He was the only other exception. "It's good to know you're safe."

Milady stepped forward as Albert dismounted his mule. She did not notice the mouse scurry to Madeline. "Now, Musketeer, you know what I want. Give it to me, and you can have the girl."

"Very well, Milady. All I want is for Madeline to come back to us safely." He took out the time travel device.

"How do we know it will work? You should test it first, to prove to me it works."

"Oh, but Milady, didn't you know? After the first trip this device made, it has used up most of its energy. If I were to test it here, there is no guarantee it would work for the Cardinal later."

"Hmm, you've made a good point. Fine! Don't touch anything, just give it to me!"

"Of course." He handed the device to her.

"I did it! Success!" Milady started to cackle in delight that her plan worked. "A deal is a deal, the girl is yours." At that, she ran off, ready to hand over the device to His Eminence.

Albert watched, chuckles escaping his small frame. He then hurried to Madeline's side. "Are you alright?"

Madeline nodded, able to move again. Gertrude had been nibbling the ropes so she could break out of them. "Thanks to you and Gertrude."

In a surprising move for both of them, he pulled the girl close. "I am sorry that happened. I was to protect you, and yet Milady was still able to kidnap you."

"It's alright, I'm unharmed." A familiar feeling of warmth settled over her. "Grandmama..."

"Hm?"

"I feel like I'm with Grandmama again..." Her eyes widened. "I remember! Albert, I remember where I had seen your name before!" She pulled back from the embrace and looked at him.

"You do? Where?"

"My family tree!" Madeline found a stick and started to draw what she remembered of her family tree. Following the path, she found Albert was three branches above her grandmother's.

Albert's eyes widened in realisation. "So, this means that you're..."

"You're my great-great-great grandfather!"

"So, this means that in the future, I will have a family of my own...otherwise, I wouldn't have you as my great-great-great grand-daughter."

"I knew there was something familiar about you! I knew it!"

"And it seems a lot of my traits carried through the generations, yes?"

Madeline nodded. "I cannot believe this, I met my ancestor."

"And, do you know what this means? You, my child, are also a descendant of the great Leonardo da Vinci."

"I am?"

"Yes. Distant, but definitely a descendant."

"Oh la la! I cannot wait to tell Miss Clavel that I met you and that I'm a descendant of a famous artist!" Her enthusiasm came to a slowing halt. "But, how will I tell her if I can't go back?"

"You will be able to. The device I gave Milady is the one you used to come here. It won't work anymore."

Madeline laughed. "The joke is on them!"

"Yes, indeed. Now then, let's get back to the workshop. Once the Cardinal realises that device won't work, he'll either realise Milady was inaccurate about time travel and give up, or he'll realise he'd been tricked and try again, so we must hurry in returning you to your time."

"Okay."

Monsieur de Treville and the Three Musketeers (plus one) were waiting anxiously for Albert's return with Madeline. Was he able to save her?

"Here he comes...and Madeline's with him!" Aramis exclaimed as he looked through a telescope.

"That's wonderful news!" D'Artagnan exclaimed happily.

The mule came to a halt in the courtyard. Albert dismounted, then helped Madeline to as well.

"Albert, you're back! So, the plan worked?" de Treville queried.

"Yes, but I can't say for how long. Thankfully, I've been working all night on the new time travel device, and it's almost ready. If I can complete it before Richelieu realises he's been duped, then Madeline can get back home before he will try again."

"Madeline, are you alright?"

The girl nodded. "I am just fine, Monsieur, thank you for asking."

Albert chuckled. "Madeline gave Milady quite the talking to before I arrived, I noticed while Milady appeared quite cross, Madeline's confidence didn't waver." He smiled with pride. "I wouldn't expect less from my great-great-great grand-daughter."

"What?" the Three Musketeers (plus one) exclaimed in shock.

Madeline nodded. "It's true, Albert is my ancestor. I'd seen his name on my family tree." Her stomach let out a growl. "Oh dear..."

"Milady didn't even think to give you breakfast? Well then, we'll fix that. Come on, Madeline, I'll get breakfast ready for you," Albert offered.

"Merci."

Madeline observed her ancestor at work, amazed to see that the new time travel device really was almost completed. "Did you really work all night on this?"

"I did. I know that time is running out to get you back home. But, it's almost finished. We can send you back to the same time you left your timeline, so then nobody would be too alarmed about you being missing for so long, especially Miss Clavel."

"That is a good idea."

"You seem rather quiet. Are you alright?"

"Oui, just a little sad. I had the chance to meet you, and I am thankful for that. But, soon, we have to say goodbye."

"But, we'll never really be that far apart from each other Madeline. We share the same bloodline, don't we?" He paused in his work. "I do have to admit I am a little sad that you'll be leaving, I'm glad I had the chance to meet another member of my family."

"I will always keep you in mind."

"I don't question that, we're so much alike. I too will keep you in mind." He picked up his tools and continued working. "I am only hurrying because I don't want you to be in any more danger. Being kidnapped by Milady once is bad enough. I still feel horrible that happened, and I would even if we were not related."

"It is alright."

"No, it's not. I said I'd protect you. Milady got you without me even realising she was doing so. How could I have let her do that?"

"Albert, it _is_ alright, because once you found out, you came right away. You didn't leave me alone to her until something had been worked out. I forgive you for it happening, as it is Milady to blame."

"Thank you, Madeline."


	7. Chapter 06: Au Revoir

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Madeline or Albert the Fifth Musketeer, they belong to their respected creators._

**Chapter Six: Au Revoir**

The device was completed that night. Everyone was gathered in the workshop. Madeline held the device. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here, Monsieur de Treville," she said.

"It's quite alright, Madeline. Take care."

"I will." She looked to the other Musketeers. "The day we first met, you were always warm and kind to me. Thank you, I appreciated you doing that, and I always will. I shall always defend your honour if I ever hear someone say something about you."

"We appreciate that, Madeline, all of us," D'Artagnan responded.

Madeline picked up the mouse and stroked its back. "Goodbye, Gertrude. Thank you for playing with me."

The rodent smiled and nuzzled her hand as she squeaked her response.

Finally, she looked to her ancestor. "Albert, I don't know what to say. You've been taking care of me over the last couple of days, you rescued me from Milady this morning, you focused on having me sent back home so I'd be with my friends again, and we found out that we're really family. How can I say thank you for everything you've done when words are not enough?"

"Those words are enough, because I know just how much you mean them." He stepped forward and embraced his descendant one more time. "Take care, my child, I hope your future will be bright."

She returned the embrace. "It will be. I have many great friends, and a wonderful family, even in this time. Thank you."

"Thank you as well, Madeline. I never knew I would be having my own family, but now I know for certain, or you would not exist."

The embrace was broken and Madeline stepped back. "Au revoir!" She pressed the button, and vanished.


	8. Epilogue: All's Well

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Madeline or Albert the Fifth Musketeer, they belong to their respected creators._

**Epilogue: All's Well**

In the office of Cardinal Richelieu, delight soon turned to anger, as Richelieu realised the device he had didn't work. "Milady, you failed again! How could you have let the Fifth Musketeer trick you again?"

"Madeline! Where did you go?" Miss Clavel was exclaiming, fright in her tone, but then the girl reappeared before her very eyes. "Madeline!"

"Oui, Miss Clavel?"

"What happened? You were gone for a second and then you came back!"

"Oh, this is a time travel device. I was visiting my great-great-great grandfather Albert de Parmagnan," Madeline replied with a smile.

"Your ancestor? Is he really your ancestor?"

"Oui, I'll show you the family tree later."

In his workshop, Albert saw Gertrude poke her head out of her mouse hole. He smiled and approached the rodent, kneeling down and holding out his hand for her to sit in. "Shall we dance, Gertrude?" He saw the mouse nod and started to sing the same song Madeline had taught him.


End file.
